Secrets of the Queen of the Slayers
by raven.grant.33
Summary: Lucy was the queen of the dragon slayers. Igneel put restraints on her so she couldn't use any powers until she unlocked the restraints for herself ! while being kicked off team Natsu challenges Natsu to a battle and unlocks them soon realizing she has to tell fairy tail her secret which eventually causes her to leave fairy tail. want to know more?keep reading to find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:First fanfic really excited about this!_**

Chapter 1:shocked

Normal Pov Its been 3 months since lissanna came back from Edolos and Lucy has been ignored by the entire guild besides gray, Wendy, levy, walked in the guild like it was just another day and sat at the bar to order her usual strawberry milkshake from Mira.  
>"hiya Lucy why aren't you with team Natsu" Lucy glared at her so called team particularly at Natsu who was snuggling up to lisanna."I don't know they have gone on 20 missions since lisanna came back without telling me Lucy said! "Oh its..." Mira was cut off by the sight of the toothy grinned dragon slayer walking up to Lucy. "Oi Lucy, you're off team Natsu You're were only a replacement for lisanna"<br>Lucy kept a straight face glaring at Natsu that was so scary that it could rival Erza when him and gray crushes her strawberry cake! "Natsu I challenge you to a fight"Lucy said with so much determination and confidence in her voice""Luce are you sure a weakling like you can handle it"Take this outside Mira said. The guild gathered outside the guild all placing bets all on Natsu except Wendy and levy and surprisingly Gajeel! Natsu started off the heated battle with a blazing fire dragons roar!Lucy closed her eyes in she could hear Igneels voice in her head its time my darling you must tell them all luck my child" Lucy looked up with a powerful glare and canceled out his attack with just a wave of her hand. Suddenly the guild could feel great amount of power admitting from the blonde celestial mage! Lucy made a devious smile "iron dragons roar" the whole guild was stunned especially Gajeel screaming out that it was his attack. suddenly while dodging the attack Natsu spoke out "I don't care where the powers come from I'm going to beat you" Natsu unleashed another fire dragons roar and the whole guild was Lucy begin to eat Natsu flames "wow those were actually quite good Natsu" Natsu as well as the rest of the guild could only stand there in shock master walked in between the fight and begin to speak "Lucy was there something you haven't told us your family" Lucy nodded her head agreeing with her the fairy tail master. Before she could speak Erza cut her off "will you please tell us."" Of course I will yall are my nakamas even Natsu just let me run home I have some stuff I need to show everyone especially the dragon slayers including Laxus and if somebody could bravely go to Sabertooth and collect the dragon duo that would be great meet back at our guild in 2 hours"with that the blonde with a smile on her face suddenly sped down the rode so fast that she wasn't in sight anymore.

**Chapter 1 I hope it was is my first pm if you have any ideas or with any questions thanks chapter 2 will be out asap hopefully tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry this isnt a chapter**.

I will upload chapter 2 in the next hour but i really wanna add in a nice paring maybe even a mixed emotion type of thing the parings are out of:

**natsuxlucy**

** rougexlucy **

**laxusxlucy**

** grayxlucy (am i the only on who noticed they changed the spelling of his name)**

**stingxlucy**

** those are the typical parings so comment your favorite Also i do not own fairy tail the amazing hiro does!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:gosh y'all are giving me a lot of help thanks every one but not on with chapter 2**

**i don't own fairy tail!**

**Chapter 2:the truth**

**Lucy's pov**

I ran home as fast as could. I know im truly supposed to be mad or maybe even upset but i cant be even if i wanted to.  
>I know that i've kept this secret from many times as they saved me when i honestly knew deep down inside i could defend myself Natsu told me so many stories about igneel i knew if really wanted to i could summon igneel same for Wendy and Grandeeney and Gajeel and Metalicana.<br>I just knew i would be forced to tell them and I just couldn't until i was able to unlock my power! they all must of felt the strong power I was admitting.  
>Lucy stopped in her tracks as she noticed her window open.I walked up to small pink apartment on strawberry street and opened the door when I walked in she saw no other than the fire dragon slayer himself.<br>Natsu looked at me with tears streaming down his face he also had something in his hand that i truly forgot about.  
>His swollen onyx eyes looked straight in mine.I instantly looked away i couldn't handle his tears.<p>

**Normal POV**

Lucy continued to stare at Natsu "Luce whats this? i always knew i could smell the faint sent of igneel here" Natsu said. Lucy continued to look she finally decided to speak with tears now suddenly filling her eyes Natsu grab the trunk at the top of my closet and come with me to the guild i will explain everything there.  
>Natsu followed the blondes orders as they walked in silence towards the guild! but suddenly the salmon haired dragon slayer decided to break the silence "Lucy did you know igneel"<br>Lucy continued to walk pretending not to hear his question but with her dragon slayer hearing Natsu knew she heard him. the soon after 5 minutes reach the entrance to fairy tail opening the great big wooden doors with guild all surrounding the stage.  
>Natsu sat the trunk on stage right next Lucy as she was getting on stage getting ready to speak she was cut off by the sudden slamming of the guild hall doors. in walked team shadow gear with rouge sting Lucy asked them both to come up there with the other dragon slayers.<br>they followed the blondes closed her eyes and exhaled.

**Lucy Pov:**

Fairy Tail I haven't been 100% honest with you.I am the Princess of the dragon slayer. the guild looked shocked.I began to tell my story. "My mother as you all presume to be dead inst exactly dead my mom is truly the queen of all dragons.i will will be queen of the dragons and the slayers since i am a dragon slayer as i grew up I practiced with every dragon starting with Grandeeny. I opened the trunk and pulled out a key and a envelope with written in sky blue Wendy. Wendy grabbed the letter before i could even blink. i watched her open it as tears began to fall from her beautiful coco brown eyes. she looked up at me with slight happiness in her voice " i love you Lu-chan will you open it.  
>I took the golden key with blue clouds and spiraling lines and stuck my hand out "OPEN GATE OF THE SKY DRAGON Grandeeny" suddenly the beautiful Grandeeny appeared in a puff a smoke. Grandeeny had beautiful sparkling green scale with blue scales going down her back Grandeeny suddenly transformed into her human form. he long granny smith green hair with curls on the wore a blue and yellow shirt. resembling her foster daughter with some white jeans with gold trimming.I felt guilty as i watched Wendy run up to Grandeeny with tears in her eyes "Wendy my have you grown how are you doing my beautiful daughter"Grandeeny said i watched Lucy stand there in shock but i need to continue my story. as trained with Grandeeny we found out that two dragon slayers killed their dragon and that leads me to my next two letters sting and rouge I reconstructed Weisslogia and Skiadrum. as i handed them bot their letter i pulled out a white key with golden pearls on it and a black key withe red stripes i extend my arm and opened their gates they were really happy but my magical power was decreasing so i asked Grandeeny to close her gate.<br>i looked at Laxus and gave him and item from the lighting dragon who goes by sparks which would allow him to become a first generation dragon slayer.i then grabbed my scarf and bow that resembled Natsu scarf. i looked at Natsu and i just opened Igneels gate hir salmon hair slightly longer then natsu and tooth grin surprisingly already in his human for Nastu's swollen eyes of tears of sorrow suddenly brightened up i closed the duos gate so i could continue my story i trained with all of your drag... i stopped mid sentence and looked at Gajeel who had tears in his eyes ive never seen him cry i gave him his letter from Metallicana but i couldn't open his gate yet. i started back telling my story telling everyone about the challenges and training i went through.  
>Then i looked at the dragon slayers besides Wendy and told them i have to marry one one of yall and have a child otherwise i will never become queen of the slayers.<p>

**A/N:BAM..WHAT? kinda proud of myself i will have another chapter tomorrow maybe even tonight i still dont know what paring im gonna use make sure you comment! im kinda southern. i kinda slowed it down we will have plenty of fight scenes soon dont forget about my paring review thansk**


	4. not a chapter

**I Wanna Make a really long chapter but our votes are standing at...**

**Rouge:6** (I REALLY LOVE THIS PARING ITS LIKE SHE GIVES HIM LIFE AND BREAKS THE SHELL)  
><strong>Natsu:4<strong> (typical paring)  
><strong>sting:2<strong> (I LIKE THIS PARING AS WELL)  
><strong>Laxus:2<strong> (i like this too!)  
><strong>Gajeel:1<strong> (Either way it goes im not picking this I refuse i like him with levy)  
><strong>Erza:1<strong> (this isnt that type of story so no)

**Remember the way yall vote determines the course of the story!**  
><strong>sorry about all the grammar mistakes if anybody would like to help me by reading over it or even pitching ideas PM me and let me know!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys my laptop was stolen got a new one so im redoing my chapter as we speak it will be out tomorrow! although im pretty upset i put alot of thought into it! also you will be glad to know the winning pairing is ROUGEEEEEE! there will also be a tad bit nalu but i will have a plot twist sooooo big you will no see it coming!**


End file.
